Chess For Two
by neko-hime-moonstar518
Summary: the tale of two boys, Edward and James and their love. Comments are welcome even flames. WARNING THIS HAD SLIGHTLY HOMO UNDERTONES!
1. Chapter 1

**Chess For Two**

(A/N) this is an original work and as such it belongs to me and no one else, a;so if you are offended by this work then it is not my fault, you decided to click on it to read it at your own discretion.

If you feel the need to copy this:

A) don't, or

B) ask me first

toodles

* * *

Two men sit in a room, nothing but an ornate chessboard between them. One man, Edward (about twenty years old), sat on a large fluffy chair with his inky tresses cascading down his finely boned face to his waist in waves and sharp jade eyes focused on both the board and his opponent. The other, smaller almost feminine looking teen, James (about seven-teen years old) sat on the other side of the board his violet eyes full of mirth and laughter and whose silky silver fringe nearly covered his eyes.

The game was fierce but the banter friendly, and in the end Edward was victorious. The hours drew on and both decided to sleep because they both had class at the university the next day.

The shuffling of feet and a thump and short cry that accompanied it woke Edward from the comfort of his sleep. So grudgingly Edward got up to see what happened. "Jamesie what on earth did you do now", Edward mumbled as he saw the crumpled form of his roommate on the ground twisted in a pile of blankets.

James gave an indignant huff and wined, "I had a bad dream not that you would care!!" Then proceeded to struggle his way out of the tangle of blanket and limbs. Edward looked on in amusement, and then strode forward to help the struggling boy back to bed. As Edward was walking to help James, James held out his arms as to be carried like a small child.

Edward decided to humor him and picked up the smaller boy and started in the direction of James' room when James whimpered, "I had a bad dream can I sleep in your room with you?" Edward smiled and headed toward his own room with a mental, "You don't know how much you make me love you…"

Once he reached the bed he laid James down on the bed gingerly then slid in next to him. Edward let loose a gentle smile when James curled into his warmth with his delicate hands fisted in Edwards nightshirt. Edward let himself be lulled back into sleep by the sound of James' breathing.

James felt an incessant tapping on his shoulder and a faint calling of his name. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was back in front if the chessboard and looked at the clock to see that it was only ten o'clock. With a depressed sigh he got up to go to his room with an, "It was too good to be true" on his mind. When he turned to say "good night" all he saw was the wink Edward sent him before he shut the door to his room to get ready for bed.

James smirked to himself and thought, "Oh well, there's always tomorrow night, maybe I'll get lucky and I'll catch a fox, because you know good things always happen over a game of chess for two."

* * *

A/N: this took me three or four hours to write and i hope that you liked it. If you had any thoughts or comments or sugestions please leave me a comment, i would realy apreciate it.

thank you so much♥♥

♥♥love you♥♥

and remember to comment


	2. AN

**Chess For Two**

(A/N) this is an original work and as such it belongs to me and no one else, a;so if you are offended by this work then it is not my fault, you decided to click on it to read it at your own discretion.

If you feel the need to copy this:

A) don't, or

B) ask me first

toodles

* * *

Two men sit in a room, nothing but an ornate chessboard between them. One man, Edward (about twenty years old), sat on a large fluffy chair with his inky tresses cascading down his finely boned face to his waist in waves and sharp jade eyes focused on both the board and his opponent. The other, smaller almost feminine looking teen, James (about seven-teen years old) sat on the other side of the board his violet eyes full of mirth and laughter and whose silky silver fringe nearly covered his eyes.

The game was fierce but the banter friendly, and in the end Edward was victorious. The hours drew on and both decided to sleep because they both had class at the university the next day.

The shuffling of feet and a thump and short cry that accompanied it woke Edward from the comfort of his sleep. So grudgingly Edward got up to see what happened. "Jamesie what on earth did you do now", Edward mumbled as he saw the crumpled form of his roommate on the ground twisted in a pile of blankets.

James gave an indignant huff and wined, "I had a bad dream not that you would care!!" Then proceeded to struggle his way out of the tangle of blanket and limbs. Edward looked on in amusement, and then strode forward to help the struggling boy back to bed. As Edward was walking to help James, James held out his arms as to be carried like a small child.

Edward decided to humor him and picked up the smaller boy and started in the direction of James' room when James whimpered, "I had a bad dream can I sleep in your room with you?" Edward smiled and headed toward his own room with a mental, "You don't know how much you make me love you…"

Once he reached the bed he laid James down on the bed gingerly then slid in next to him. Edward let loose a gentle smile when James curled into his warmth with his delicate hands fisted in Edwards nightshirt. Edward let himself be lulled back into sleep by the sound of James' breathing.

James felt an incessant tapping on his shoulder and a faint calling of his name. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was back in front if the chessboard and looked at the clock to see that it was only ten o'clock. With a depressed sigh he got up to go to his room with an, "It was too good to be true" on his mind. When he turned to say "good night" all he saw was the wink Edward sent him before he shut the door to his room to get ready for bed.

James smirked to himself and thought, "Oh well, there's always tomorrow night, maybe I'll get lucky and I'll catch a fox, because you know good things always happen over a game of chess for two."

* * *

A/N: this took me three or four hours to write and i hope that you liked it. If you had any thoughts or comments or sugestions please leave me a comment, i would realy apreciate it.

thank you so much♥♥

♥♥love you♥♥

and remember to comment


End file.
